I knew you'd forget
by Kelsibuna
Summary: Takes place after graduation. There is no mabian or jeroy but jara is still broken up. Nina moved back to Liverpool and found Fabian. Walfie together being an enormous couple. And peddie is going pretty well too. Mara is in collage. And Jerome lives in an old friends van. They all get kidnapped by none other than Rufus Zeno. How? READ! Sequel to hated and unloved. JARA!
1. Chapter 1

Jerome's POV

I have no friends. No family. No home. I am completely alone. After the graduation everyone forgot about Jerome Clarke. When the curse was broken and Joy apologised for trying to kill me everyone thought it was all better. They thought all my problems where gone.

I live in a car. My mother won't let me live with her. She never sent me money that's why I did anything I could for money. I've saved up every penny I could get my hands on for 13 years and all I had enough for was an used black van. Apparently the guy who owned it, Rene died or something. I could have gotten a small house if poppy didn't talk me into wasting my money on that PI to find dad. I know what your thinking "Why don't you live with your dad? You guys are cool now." He tried to get me to move in with him, but I didn't. He just got out of prison and he can't get a job. Who would hire him.

I have a job. I work at a shoe store I'm saving that money up for some kind of home. I guess my life isn't that bad I still have this van.

Then I saw a familiar face pop out of the bushes. "Hello Clarke. Long time no see. And I don't even have to tell you to get in my van."


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

Well now we have everyone. Rufus just dragged Jerome in. We have me, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, Joy,and Mara. Neither of those girls that came after I left. Rufus didn't know Willow and KT but I've always wanted to meet them. Amber's safe she's still In America. All of us got in here unharmed Jerome had brides and cuts and he was limping. Did Rufus do this or did Jerome hurt himself. Fabian told me about the bullying and the curse and his family. He also told me about the suicide attempts, maybe he tried again. Then Patricia asked "Did you do this to him?"

" yes Patricia I did. One more word and your next. Oh Jerome I forgot to mention you won't be with your little friends."

Then Jerome started screaming "I have no friends!"

Does he really think that?

Rufus kicked him in the foot where he was already limping and threw him on the ground. " that was for interrupting me. You will be In here." He threw him in an all white room and the door was the kind of glass where we could see him but he couldn't see us. There was a bathroom and shower on the side and yes it had a door. I asked Rufus "can he hear us."

"Yes but only when this switch is up."

"What's the point in all this"

He flipped the switch down. "You guys are going to watch him go insane. It will be like watching a caged animal." This made Mara burst into tears. He flipped the switch so Jerome could hear again.

"Mara is that you? Why are you crying?"

I answered for her. "Mara is crying because Rufus is making you suffer in front of us."

"Mara, it's ok I'm not worth it. My life was bad already. This is the closest to a home I've had since Anubis." She gasped. "That's right I'm homeless. I live in a van."

Rufus came back "My van. It was sold after I disappeared."

Fabian asked the question all of us where thinking. "How did you come back."

"Good question Rutter."


	3. Chapter 3

**2 updates in one day. nice.**

* * *

Alfie's POV

"How did you come back."

"Good question Rutter. The Osirian is dead so the banishment is dead too."

Then I asked "Does that mean Senkhara is back too?"

"No she was already dead so she had to stay. Your lucky its not both of us. You'd all be dead."

"Yes, I'm so lucky to watch my best friend loose his mind."

"You haven't called him for a year. While you where going to collage planning a marriage, he was living in a car and working at a shoe store."

Mara smiled "You're marrying willow?"

"Not if we don't get out of here."

"Oh and you won't but I have something that might make you a bit more comfortable. Trudy come in here"

Trudy came in and gasped when she saw Jerome. "You promised nobody would get hurt!"

"Jerome is nobody. Trudy will be taking care of you. I am going out. Trudy you can go into Jerome's room but only today and if you let him out he dies." Rufus left.

Trudy ran to Jerome to comfort him then screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 updates in one** **day! I love being bored!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Trudy screamed now I know why Jerome found a knife and started writing on the walls. Has he already started to go crazy? I yelled "Jerome what are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"Jerome!"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

Trudy said, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine just bored."

"What are you drawing?" He whispered something in her ear and she smiled "I can't wait to see it"

"How did he get the knife?" Joy asked

"I think Rufus put it in their for when he looses it."

I decided to change the subject, "Do you know where we are? It's obviously not the barn."

"Rufus found an abandon house about a mile from the barn he's been living in it. This is the cellar. The door at the top locks every time it shuts he wears the key around his neck. And he replaced the wall in Jerome's room with one sided glass and painted the rest of the room white."

Rufus came back. "Times up Trudy." Trudy had to leave Jerome's cell. Rufus locked the door and turned off the sound leaving Jerome in silence. "You aren't aloud to feed or visit him. If he's thirsty he has a sink so that's not an excuse. And if you turn his sound on I will be alerted and Clarke dies. I will turn the sound back on when I feel like it."

Their was a thump and everyone turned to see what Jerome was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara's POV

Jerome war beating his head against the door then he fell to his knees and started to pull his hair. His head was bleeding from hitting it against the door. He was screaming and swearing. I can tell its just the beginning. Then he calmed down and went back to carving on the wall. He's loosing it. This is happening too fast.

He doesn't deserve this. His life has been horrible. He's been abused abandon by his mother. He was cursed. He is homeless. And now he's kidnaped and going insane. Somehow I have to make it up to him.

I kinda feel bad about breaking up with him. He was so sweet. If I had stayed with him he could have lived with me instead of a car. We could be happy like Willow and Alfie. We could be engaged too.

I hate having to sit here and watch his sanity come and go, feeling guilty the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian's POV

Rufus is making this so hard! "Let's look for hieroglyphs!"

Eddie looked at me like I suggested we go bowling dressed as pineapples. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Well what ideas do you have."

"Good point." We started looking for hieroglyphs.

Patricia smiled "I found a key! Lets see if it opens Jerome's cell."

We tried and it didn't work, but Jerome heard it he screamed and curled up in the corner. When he realized he was ok he walked up to the door and said. "If you can hear me tap the door." I tapped. "Can I talk to Mara?"

Jerome's POV

I found a way to talk to Mara. "Mara, I have some questions tap once for no and twice for yes. If Rufus is coming hit the door. Ok?"

Tap tap

"Have you wondered how my life has been after graduation?"

Tap tap

"Did you expect me to be homeless?"

Tap

"Have you thought of me after we broke up?"

Tap tap

"Where you happier without me?"

Tap

"If we got out would you give me another chance?"

Tap tap

"Are you just saying that because you feel sorry for me?"

"Would you believe me if I said I love you?"

She tapped twice then hit the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Trudy's POV

I followed Rufus down to the children to bring them food Rufus had to come with me to make sure I don't feed him. The poor boy is rolling on the ground and pulling his hair. Mara was just staring at Jerome. This time she can't save him or make him feel better. All she can do is watch the boy she still loves go insane.

"Looks like he's almost ready to snap." Rufus laughed.

Fabian looked at Jerome and back at Rufus, "I thought he already did."

"No not yet he'll snap when he starts to youse that knife for more than just drawing."

That man has gone too far. I was angry and it takes a lot to get me angry. I'm Trudy, and Trudy loves and forgives everyone. But Rufus Zeno has pushed me way too far. I've known Jerome since he was five years old. I practically raised him. I'm his second mother. And watching him die in the worst possible way; going insane until he kills himself isn't what a mother wants to see.

I will find a way to save these kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia's POV

When Rufus went back upstairs I went to see if the key unlocked the door Rufus uses, and to my surprise it did I locked the door and gave it back to Fabian. "Well?"

"It works."

"Now we need to make a plan."

Jerome called Mara over. He had a sheet covering where he was drawing. (Rufus only gave him a sheet and a knife) it was held up with the knife and a nail that was sticking out of the wall. It looks like he cut a hole in the sheet with his knife and hung it on the nail. "I finished it. This is what keeps me sane. It reminds me that even though I can't see or here you, you're always watching me from this one sided glass." He pulled the knife out of the wall and let the sheet fall. It was a picture of Mara and he filled the cracks he cut in red.

Mara was shocked. Rufus came on Jerome's speaker. "Show them your wrists Clarke." Jerome pulled up his sleeves. Each wrist had a deep cut.


	9. Chapter 9

Fabian's POV

Rufus came in. "Trudy and I will be going to the store this is a one time offer I'll buy each of you something. Write what you want and I'll get it for you."

These are what everyone picked.

Alfie- candy  
Nina- card game  
Patricia- softer toilet paper (the stuff we have sucks)  
Eddie- a hoagie  
Mara- a pillow with a kitten  
Joy- a real kitten (when Rufus said no she settled for a toy kitten that walks and makes sounds.)  
Me- a blanket (so when Nina gets cold I can cover her up romantically)

When Rufus got the paper back he leaned against the wall and said, "These are some interesting requests." He scratched his head. "Whatever I'll get them." Then he left.

"Now's our chance lets get out of here!" I ordered.

Mara asked "What about Jerome?"

"We'll have to leave him. Their is no way to get him out and he'll just slow us down. You saw how bad Rufus hurt him the only time he's not limping is when he goes on a rampage and forgets the pain entirely."

"No! Rufus will kill him. I can't leave him again. I love him."

"i promise we'll get the police and he'll be safe. And if Rufus does kill him, he won't have to suffer anymore."

Mara reluctantly agreed and we finally escaped.

Rufus's POV

My plan is working. They found the key and now they are trying to leave without Jerome. If only they knew he heard every word of their escape plan.

* * *

**Can anyone guess when Rufus turned Jerome's sound back on? It's some ware in the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y'all where so close! 2 people almost got it right. They said it was when he leaned against the wall. But it was actually while he was leaning wWhen he scratched his head. :) good job corrin rosen and the empty owl.**

* * *

Joy's POV

We where out the door and we ran towards the school. We where almost there when Rufus stopped us. "Where do you think you're going?" Everyone looked at each other. "It's ok leave if you want, nothing will happen to you just Jerome. How about this come over here if you want to stay with Jerome and leave if you don't. Just remember he will be punished for everyone who leaves. And if nobody comes ill just kill him. Mara and Eddie went to Rufus then Patricia also joined them for Eddie. The rest of us are going home. Alfie would have gone but he wanted to go back to Willow.

"If the police show up or anyone finds out Jerome plus these three die. Understood?" We all nodded. "Good." We watched as he took them back.

Eddie's POV

I can't believe them they are willing to let Jerome get punished so they can get on with their prissy little lives how pathetic. Rufus told us he sent Trudy out to get the stuff on the list. And since they left we get all their stuff. What happened to Sibuna? We are supposed to be they're for each other but they betrayed us. I guess selfishness beats friendship and trust when it comes to kidnapping. If Amber where here she'd take our side in a heartbeat.

When we came back Jerome's walls where covered with blood. Then we saw Jerome.


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia's POV

Jerome had cuts all over him and blood coming out of his head. He was probably hitting it against the wall. Tears where streaming down his face and he was pulling his hair. It looked like something from a music video. Jerome's sound was on when we came in but rufus turned it back off. Mara screamed. "What happened?!"

"He must have heard you leave. He said knowing you where with him was the only thing that kept him sane so I made sure he knew you left. I'm going to turn his sound back on." He went upstairs.

Willow's POV

Alfie told me what happened. I have a plan. "Get in the car Alfie."

"Why?"

"I need someone to drive home from the store. I'm going to find Trudy and she is taking me to Rufus."

Trudy's POV

"So all I have to do is get you the key to Jerome's room and you'll hide in the shed until I call you?"

"Yes you'll just have to wait and see the rest."


	12. Chapter 12

Willow's POV

***new message from Trudy***

**"Rufus went to the toilet."**

I ran into the house, got the key from trudy, and went to the basement. Patricia smiled "Whoa Willow to the rescue!" I unlocked Jerome's cell then threw the key across the room and made a lot of noise. Then I hid behind some boxes. As expected Rufus ran in to see what was happening. I faked a sneeze and Rufus walked towards me. Eddie caught on and opened Jerome's door. "What do we have here? This little redhead thinks she can save her friends how cute." Next thing you know Jerome was stabbing him repeatedly.

"Die! Die for real! And stay dead!"

"I think he's dead Jerome."

"Shut it Miller. Victor thought he was dead before he tried to steel the. I thought he was dead right before he blackmailed me into working for him again. And you thought he was dead when you did that Osirian bla bla banish you crap. This time I'm making sure he's dead!" He stabs him one more time and leaves the knife there. Then he finds a hammer and smashes him up. "Now that that's over lets get some tacos." He says casually like nothing happened.

* * *

**This is NOT the end. What do you want to happen next? Poll on profile. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is just a little chapter to end this part. I will continue this in a separate story (it will say something like part two of i knew you'd forget in the summary) as soon as people vote on what you want part two to be. (it's up now I forgot to put the on my profile) The sooner you bottle the sooner part 2 will be up. **

* * *

****Mara's POV

We got in Jerome's van to go home. After we dropped Patricia and Eddie off Jerome took me to my house. "Is this it?"

"Yes thanks Jerome."

"Well bye."

"Wait! Jerome stay!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't want you living in a car because of something that's not your fault."

"Thank you Mara. If their is anything I can do for you I will."

"Their is one thing."

"What is it I'll do anything for you."

"Mary me Clarke!"

* * *

**Don't forget to vote!**


End file.
